everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Farrah Goodfairy/books
Farrah Goodfairy debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' first book series which premiered on October 08, 2013. Books Ever After High (II) Farrah, Hunter, Holly, and Nina arrive late to cheer practice because Farrah had to fix Hunter's shirt that he had ripped. Justine approaches, telling the squad she will be holding auditions for her play this Saturday. Farrah says she would love to do costumes, but Justine says she was hoping Farrah would audition since she needs someone who can really fly to play the wicked fairy queen. Hunter, Holly, and Nina encourage her, and Farrah decides to do both costumes and the audition. Faybelle decides to audition too, and Justine wishes them both good luck. In Magicology, Farrah sits in the back next to Raven. Baba Yaga tells the class they will be helping the cleaning fairies by fixing broken teacups, to which Farrah says she loves fixing things. Farrah uses her magic to fix the teacups and make them dance, to the amusement of the class, but to the aggravation of Faybelle. Wanting to impress the class too, Faybelle cheers the spell, causing her teacups to swell and explode. The shards tear Ginger's dress, so Farrah uses her magic to fix it for her. Farrah runs into Faybelle at the creature day-care center while picking up her mouse, Clydesdale. She tells Faybelle not to worry about the poll on Blondie's MirrorCast show, which showed the student body favored Farrah for the role in the play. Faybelle doesn't respond, until Farrah asks her if she's chosen a monologue for the audition. Faybelle didn't know she was supposed to choose and memorize a monologue, so Farrah offers to help her. Faybelle declines at first, but then accepts Farrah's offer, so Farrah suggests they work on their monologues in her room. Faybelle flies to Farrah's dorm room, not caring who she hits with her wings along the way, while Farrah walks and waves to her friends along the way. They arrive at Farrah's room, and Faybelle asks her why she likes blue so much, seeing the room is decorated in the color, and Farrah tells her blue is her favorite color. Faybelle spies a corkboard covered with photos of Farrah and her friends. She sees a photo of Farrah with Justine, and comments on what a coincidence it is that Farrah is friends with the director. Farrah assures her that Justine will choose based on talent. Faybelle is unconvinced, and asks Farrah if she'd seen Faybelle at any of those parties. Farrah doesn't know what to say. Faybelle then informs Farrah she wasn't invited to any of those parties because of her curse, not because people dislike her. Farrah says she's sorry about Faybelle's curse, but Farrah's pity only makes Faybelle more upset. Faybelle finds a book on Farrah's desk called Does Everything Have To End At Midnight? and asks her about it. Farrah says reading it reminds her that midnight is her story and she should be grateful that she can help others with her power. Faybelle suggests she try to change the midnight rule with dark magic, but Farrah says she would never think of that. Apple White/books knocks on the door, and asks Farrah to fix her tights for her since she has to go to dinner soon. Farrah is happy to help and Apple expresses her gratitude, then leaves. Faybelle asks Farrah if she ever gets tired of helping people, but Farrah says she's proud to serve others. They get back to the monologue, and Faybelle is surprised at how good Farrah's reading of her monologue is. Faybelle interrupts the monologue, immediately saying she has to go. Farrah says that Faybelle hasn't even chosen a monologue yet, but Faybelle says she has - she's going to do the same one as Farrah, to which Farrah says it will fun for them to do the same one. The day of the auditions arrive, and Farrah waits for them to start in the Charmitorium with Briar and Ashlynn. Farrah sees Faybelle across the room and waves to her, and Faybelle returns the gesture. Faybelle says she has to make an important call, so Farrah auditions first. When Faybelle returns, she finds Farrah on stage, the color drained from her face. Farrah tells Faybelle that her wings won't unfurl, and asks Faybelle if she knows what's wrong with them. Faybelle thinks Farrah is accusing her of something, but Farrah assures her she's not, and asks Faybelle if this has ever happened to her. Faybelle says her wings always work, and then Justine rushes on stage. She expresses regret that this has happened, and suggests Farrah take a break and get some water and perhaps she'll feel better. Farrah tells her that fairies only lose their ability to fly if they are extremely ill, and Farrah says she's sorry to disappoint Justine. Two-first year fairies and the six cheerhexers suddenly discover their wings aren't working either. One of the cheerhexers suggests Farrah use her magic to try to fix their wings, so she gives it a shot, but the effort fails, and she apologizes that she's unable to help in this situation. Dexter suggests it could be a virus, and Farrah says that would make sense. Farrah suggests they go to the infirmary, so Daring escorts them there. Farrah greets Faybelle and Cupid when they arrive at the infirmary. She asks them what they're doing there, and Cupid tells her that Headmaster Grimm sent them to have their wings examined. Farrah says she hopes they're not sick, and Faybelle insists she's not. Farrah tells them they're waiting for their blood test results to come back. Category:Ever After High (II) book characters